Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest
For a category containing films that were entries to BRAWL, see Category:Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long brickfilms |Location = Bricks In Motion (2008 - Present) |Years Active = |Duration = One week }} The Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long contest, commonly abbreviated to BRAWL, is an annual brickfilming contest with a time limit of one week. Participants must create an entire brickfilm from scratch (with the exception of set building, music design, and sound effects) within seven days. BRAWL has been hosted on the website Bricks In Motion since its inception. The contest was conceived by Andrew Munzer and has been run by various individuals since 2008. The contest was hosted by "Fun Sucker" in 2014. The First BRAWL The first BRAWL was held on the Bricks In Motion Refugee Camp by Andrew Munzer from August 2nd, 2008 to August 9th 2008.Announcement of First BRAWL. It received 11 entries and was judged by Nathan Wells, Nikolas Jaeger, and Philip Heinrich. Zach Macias was also slated to be a judge but submitted his ballot too late to be included.Judges results of the first BRAWL Final results were calculated by also including a public viewer vote.Final results of the first BRAWL * Theme: Negotiation * Letter Mod Element: The letter "C" * Color Mod Element: Yellow piece connected to a blue piece || 1. || Point of No Return || Ben Boatwright |- || 2. || Deal || Stijn Heirstrate |- || 3. || Horse || Anthony D'Angelo |- || 4. || Benny n' Lee in: World of Poorcraft || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- || 5. || Negotiating Death || Daragh Twomey |- BRAWL 2009 BRAWL 2009 was hosted by Andrew Munzer and ran from August 23rd to August 30th.BRAWL 2009 Announcement Thread It received 19 entries and the judges included Dylan Woodley, Randy Yard, Owen Hyatt and Munzer himself.Forum page showing results and the various BRAWL 2009 judges mentioning their ballots Results for the contest took over 3 months to be posted which caused controversy on the Bricks in Motion forum.Forum post at which the BRAWL 2009 judging controversy began Annoyed with the magnitude of complaints, Munzer decided to make the community wait even longer for the results after they had been finished,Munzer announcing the deliberate delay of the BRAWL 2009 results generating further annoyance among the public and even some of the other contest judges.Dylan Woodley complaining to Andrew Munzer over delay of the BRAWL 2009 resultsRandy Yard backing up Dylan Woodley's complaints * Theme: Thought * Letter Mod Element: The letter "M" * Color Mod Element: Blue piece connected to a red piece || 1. || It's the Network || Anthony D'Angelo |- || 2. || Abduction 4 || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 3. || Not Forgotten || Daragh Twomey |- | 4. || Bullets & Tequila || Thomas Missault |- | 5. || Positive Thinking || "jimjambo" |- | 6. || Zombie Attack 2: No More Room in Hell || Stijn Heirstrate and Scott Jenner |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 7. || Don't Play With Guns || Mitch Bales |- || "I Thought" - My BRAWL Experience || Tanner Musyj |- | 8. || The Thinking Machine || Aaron Meyer |- | 9. || Pirate Pirate's Pirate Pirate Army (of Pirates) || Max Butcher |- | 10. || What Can I Do? || Emma Graham |- | 11. || Forgot || Jonathan Phillips |- | 12. || Writer's Block || "Duke Boy" |- | 13. || Shark || Martin Palacios |- | 14. || Better Think Twice || "MOL" |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 15. || Thought Process || "Euphreana" |- || Imagination || "SW8" |- | 16. || The Power of Thought || Allan Leeson |- | 17. || The Thinker || "SparWars_Studios" |- BRAWL 2011 Due to his performance during BRAWL 2009 and a conflicting schedule in 2010, Andrew Munzer decided against hosting a BRAWL contest in 2010. Munzer attempted to organise the contest to be held by Philip Heinrich in 2010, but a poll for the next official Bricks in Motion contest resulted in the public choosing a month-long themed contest in September over a BRAWL in August.Poll deciding the next Bricks in Motion contest in 2010 The future of BRAWL seemed uncertain as Munzer had lost interest in ever hosting it again, but he was contacted by Aaron "Goliathan" Meyer in 2011 who wished to continue the contest on, which Munzer allowed.Andrew Munzer talking about the history of BRAWL BRAWL 2011 was hosted by Aaron Meyer and ran from August 8th to August 15th.Announcement of BRAWL 2011 It received 41 entriesBRAWL 2011 Results and was judged by Meyer, Joseph Hayden, Aaron Bulger, Harrison Allen, "legostudiosplus", and Billo O'Loughlin. Controversy arose when Meyer first posted the top 10 results in the Bricks in Motion chatroomBert Loos posting the BRAWL 2011 results from the chat and later posted the placement of all 41 entries with the order of the top 10 dramatically changed.Beginning of controversy over the BRAWL 2011 results * Theme: Hidden * Letter Mod Element: The letter "B" * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a green piece || 1. || Abduction 5 || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 2. || Once Upon a Saturday Afternoon || Stan Brandon |- || 3. || Blackout || Jackson Abascal |- | 4. || The Clandestine Cache || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 5. || CEREAL IS BREAKFAST || Dylan Woodley |- | 6. || Jeffery And The Old Man in The Great Airplane Murderer Mystery || Jonathan Phillips |- | 7. || Maze || Stijn Heirstrate |- | 8. || Nostalgia: Childhood Memories || Martin Palacios |- | 9. || The Hidden Piece || "The Four Monkeys" |- | 10. || Annexation || "Sam21" |- | 11. || Quantum of Bricks || Matthew Brucker |- | 12. || Monkey See? Monkey Don't. || Ed Wallace |- | 13. || The Quest of the Hidden Brain || "Loïc F-B" |- | 14. || Rogue Runner Showdown || Zach Boivin |- | 15. || Cleanup Day || Chris Wynn |- | 16. || Steve - Teh Magical Scorpion || Jon Williams |- | 17. || Circle || Vik Verplanken |- | 18. || Flowers, Jealousy and a Park Bench || Loz Green |- | 19. || Can You Find It || Anthony D'Angelo |- | 20. || The Job Offer || Hal Warner Clayton |- BRAWL 2012 BRAWL 2012 was once again hosted by Aaron Meyer and ran from August 19th to August 26th. There were 21 films submitted and the judging was handled by Meyer, Jonathan Phillips, Chris Wynn and Joseph Hayden.Announcement of BRAWL 2012BRAWL 2012 Results * Theme: Forbidden * Letter Mod Element: The letter "G" * Color Mod Element: Blue piece connected to a black piece || 1. || Jurassic Floor || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- || 2. || Roboxploitation || "MinifTory" |- || 3. || Abandoned Town || Enrique Fuster |- || 4. || Sky Frogs: Revolution Trailer || Lucas Mass |- || 5. || Back in My Days || "superben123122" |- | 6. || Knock || Spencer Olson |- | 7. || Blue Moon Station || Marc-André Caron |- | 8. || The Trip || Stijn Heirstrate and Vik Verplanken |- | 9. || The Park || "Fun Sucker" |- | 10. || The Forbidden Cookie || Carl Ferber |- BRAWL 2013 Control of BRAWL was handed over from Aaron Meyer to "Fun Sucker" who ran BRAWL 2013 from July 28th to August 4th.Announcement of BRAWL 2013 22 entries were submitted and the judging panel consisted of Jonathan Phillips, Joseph Hayden and Harry Bossert.BRAWL 2013 Results * Theme: Outlook * Letter Mod Element: The letter "S" * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a grey piece || 1. || Odoriferous || Harrison Allen |- || 2. || A Proletarian Outlook || Max Butcher |- || 3. || Homefront || Chris Wynn |- || 4. || Outlook Of A Myopic || "Loïc F-B" |- || 5. || AX || Shelby Pritchard |- | 6. || Lookout || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 7. || Self Discovery || Jon Williams |- | 8. || The Beast and the Farmer || Ben Young |- | 9. || 2413 || Isaac Cochrane |- | 10. || The Day Aliens Finally Invaded || Noah Frazier |- BRAWL 2014 BRAWL 2014 was hosted by "Fun Sucker" and ran from July 20th to July 27th.Announcement of BRAWL 2014 It received 43 entries and was judged by Joseph Hayden, Harry Bossert and Fun Sucker.BRAWL 2014 Results Complaints arose when it was announced that the logo of the contest's sponsor was required to be displayed in each entry for a minimum of three seconds.Beginning of complaints over the sponsor logo during BRAWL 2014 * Theme: Development * Letter Mod Element: The letter "K" * Color Mod Element: Orange piece connected to a red piece || 1. || Blinders || Nathan Wells |- || 2. || Teleporter Trouble || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- || 3. || The Website || Galen Johnson |- | 4. || We The Pumpkins Three || Harrison Allen |- | 5. || Character Development || Thomas Panio and Malibu Taetz |- | 6. || By Night || Hal Warner Clayton |- | 7. || Robin Hood - Developments || Kristóf Fekete-Kovács |- | 8. || One in a Million || Jared Nesbit |- | 9. || Photographic Developments || Ben Young |- | 10. || Green || Jack Rizzo |- | 11. || Love Blossoms || Harry Pound |- | 12. || Benny n' Lee in: Changing Room || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | 13. || Only Human || Jorden Davis |- | 14. || Fixer || Ethan Olson |- | 15. || The Town of Florida || Michael Jurist |- | 16. || If Prison Bars Could Talk || Shelby Pritchard |- | 17. || The Room || Grant Benson |- | 18. || Loyalty || Neal Tovstiga |- | 19. || Growth || Gabriel Ness |- | 20. || Bionic Development || Kieren Barnett |- BRAWL 2015 BRAWL 2015 will once again be hosted by "Fun Sucker". It will run from July 19th to July 26th 2015 and will be judged by Nathan Wells, Zach Macias, Chris Wynn, Christian Colglazier and "Fun Sucker".BRAWL 2015 announcement thread References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions